Currently, following issues exist in the operation of a 10 kV aerial line and cable line: broken fault of the line resulted from the heat of the joints of the line, fault of insulation damage resulted from the overheating of the overload of the cable, pollution flashover resulted from heavy pollution of insulators, and grounding fault resulted from damage of insulation of the line equipment. Those issues lead to wide-range of power failure, greatly affecting industrial and agricultural production and daily lives of the residents. Hence, there is a need to establish a smart feed line automation system of real-time monitoring, instant identifying and fast handling.
The research and application of a 10 kV carrier communication system will become an important channel for medium and low-voltage power distribution system and power monitoring, tackling the bottleneck of the communication system in the smart application of the power distribution network, and promoting the rapid development of the smart power distribution network. Many domestic and foreign scientific research institutes and communication and electrical equipment corporations are making great efforts in the research, development and application of 10 kV carrier communication system and integrated smart equipment. However, relatively mature application technology and equipment are not proposed yet.
It should be noted that the above introduction to the background art is merely for the clarity and completeness of the explanation of the present invention, and is made for the understanding by those skilled in the art. The above technical solution should not be construed as being known to those skilled in the art as it is explained in the background art of the present invention.